A Father and his Son
by MischiefMalfoys
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is a deatheater, but before that, he too was a boy caught in a whirlwind of lavish lifestyles, arranged marriages and dark arts with only one guiding hand to guard him. A collection of one-shots and drabbles about Lucius Malfoy's childhood and the man that he called Father.
1. Hogwarts and Durmstrang

"Lucius, Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, father! Just… Just give me one moment please!"

Abraxas Malfoy sighed, his foot tapping impatiently on the marble floor as his gaze shifted from the top of the grand staircase to his pocketwatch. It was half an hour to eleven. The elder Malfoy clicked his tongue, tucking the pocketwatch back into his cloak pocket. "Well, son, you best be hurrying!" he called up the staircase, "Unless you intend on missing the train on your first day."

"I will be down in a moment!"

Abraxas shook his head, a small smile on his face. He knew full well that Lucius was already ready to go eversince the day the letter, or rather letters, arrived on that fateful day. Hogwarts and Durmstrang had sent their acceptance letters at the same time, causing a minor spell of confusion for the young boy. Abraxas chuckled at the memory, remembering how one night he was seated behind his desk sorting out business papers when suddenly Lucius came bursting through the door holding both a beige and black envelope with an ecstatic but utterly confused look on his face.

* * *

"_Father, what do you think would be better?" Lucius asked, looking up to his father as he laid both envelopes down on the desk. Abraxas sighed, leaning back on his chair and taking a long drag from the pipe, making a face that suggested he was considering the question. _

"_Personally, I'd say Hogwarts, son." He replied, gesturing to the beige envelope with the pipe still in hand. "It's the first and oldest wizarding school and naturally – the best of the lot. And I went to Hogwarts myself when I was younger. Most of our ancestors did. It was even said that Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders and head of our house: Slytherin, tutored the first Malfoy children in England." He smiled at his son who was looking at him, gray eyes wide with wonder. He loved telling Lucius stories as much as he loved hearing them. Part of the reason why he chose to send him to Hogwarts was that for one, it was closer to them unlike Durmstrang and two, he doesn't feel like the 'special' curriculum offered in the Bulgarian school would be any good for his son's impressionable young mind. But right now, Lucius didn't need to know those reasons._

"_Hmm…" Lucius hummed, making a face. He moved his hand towards the Hogwarts envelope only to hover over the Durmstrang one too. "Grandmere and Grandpere want me to go to Durmstrang…" _

"_Of course they would," Abraxas sneered in his mind, biting his lip slightly to keep the words from coming out. "Really now? How did you know Lucius?"_

"_They told me about it once, on my eleventh birthday," Lucius said, playing with the bit of loose thread on the seat. "Said it was really nice… And they teach a lot more practical stuff about the Dark Arts there than at Hogwarts. And there are no filthy mudblood students there. Granpere says it's the perfect place for a pureblood boy like me." Once he had finished, he raised his head to look at his father again. Abraxas sighed, taking another drag from his pipe. Despite the animosity between him and his deceased wife's parents, he knew that Lucius still had affection for them. They raised him for quite the few years of his life afterall, until Abraxas won the custody case to be in custody of his own son, so it was natural that he still had the urge to please them. But as far as Abraxas was concerned, his ex-parent in laws could care less about what Lucius would really want – they just want something to mold into a crazy and irrational pureblood idealist. As much as he supported the doctrine himself, he doesn't fancy the idea of his son becoming a killer in the name of said doctrine. That's not what his wife wanted and certainly not what he wanted._

"_Well… It's up to you, Luc." Abraxas, placing the pipe down on its stand, resting his elbows on the desk while his hands folded beneath his chin. "Durmstrang might be good… But it's way farther than Hogwarts and probably don't have as much Holidays as Hogwarts. But wherever you choose to go, it's your choice."_

_Lucius sighed, looking between the two envelopes, growing very quiet. Abraxas knew something was brewing in his child's mind. It was a trait that he had learned from him, keeping irrationally silent when faced with a troubling thought. "Lucius, do not worry much," he attempted to put his son's mind at ease, "Return owls are not due for another two weeks. You do not necessarily have to decide right now. You've got plenty of time." Abraxas smiled but only briefly when he saw his son's head still bowed down in thought. "Luc – "_

"_What do you think Mother would say?" _

_The question was so soft that if the room wasn't so quiet Abraxas would've missed it. His mouth hung slightly agape, watching his son who was playing with his fingers uncomfortably. Yet another trait he had gotten from his mother. He sighed, turning on the chair so that he was facing the fireplace, but more importantly at the gigantic wedding portrait that hung above it. The portrait showed a slightly younger looking Abraxas dressed in a charcoal gray suit, smiling slightly and a young woman with bright blonde hair that fell to her shoulders in curls dressed in an immaculate white wedding gown, their hands clasped around each other's'. "Oh what would she say…" he mused out loud, seeing that Lucius had followed his lead and was now looking at the portrait too. "Well, I think she'd say Hogwarts…"_

"_Why do you say so?" Lucius asked quizzically._

"_She went to Hogwarts with me," Abraxas smiled reminiscently, looking at the woman in the picture lovingly. "She always went on about how much she loved the castle, the grounds and most especially the library. The library was her sanctuary. She stayed there day and night, rain or shine, test or no test, getting lost in her books. That's where you got your love for literature, son," he turned back towards Lucius, "Of course some of it came from me, but for the most part, it was her."_

_Lucius smiled slightly. He did love Abraxas' stories about their family, the noble and superior House of Malfoy but he loved his tales about the mother he never met the most. He felt a pleasant sense of importance when he got compared to his mother. "So… You think mother would've wanted me to go to Hogwarts?"_

"_I believe so," Malfoy senior nodded fervently, "and if my tongue lies, let me get struck by lightning right now." _

_Malfoy junior laughed before composing himself once more, looking at the two letters on the desk again. After a moment's thoughts, he breathed in a deep breath and reached out for the Hogwarts letter. Abraxas smiled at his son, taking the Durmstrang envelope away as he watched him tear the paper apart, taking out the traditional welcoming letter that came along with it. "You'll make a fine Slytherin, son." He added, "Hogwarts will have gained a fine addition to their roster of brilliant children."_

_But Lucius was no longer listening to the praise, and instead was busy reading through the school shopping list. "Umm… Father - ?"_

"_Yes, son?"_

"_Am I allowed to bring a peacock to school?"_

* * *

"Ready, father!"

Abraxas was broken out of his thoughts, turning his attention towards Lucius who was running down the steps followed by about three house elves carrying along his trunk. "About time, really," he chided playfully as his son joined him on the bottom of the steps. "Now, what took you so long? You had your trunk packed a good month ago!"

"Just… Triple checking everything, father." Lucius stated confidently, "Wouldn't want to owl you telling you I forgot something, right? And besides, Araceli absolutely refused to get in his cage. Nasty boy," he looked towards the Eagle Owl which was perched quietly in his cage with a frown before looking back. It did take some convincing (and a few letters addressed to Dumbledore) to persuade Lucius to go and buy either a cat or an owl (toads were out of the question) because peacocks weren't a valid pet at Hogwarts. Thankfully, he let the topic drop and just settled for an owl instead. "But I am ready now."

Abraxas nodded, taking out the golden pocket watch again, donning a look of surprise. "We better get to the station and fast," he said hurriedly, walking out the door with Lucius and the elves in tow. The elves apparated away with the trunk first. Once the master of the house was out, the door to the manor shut closed. Abraxas continued to walk out until he was past the metal gate and out of the safety net of his home's protective enchantments which prevented apparition inside the grounds. He held his arm out, "Ready?"

Lucius looked up to his father and nodded with a confident smirk, taking hold of Abraxas' arm. A small popping noise later and father and son disappeared from view. A few minutes later, they both re-appeared in the muggle part of King's cross station, hurrying through the crowd of muggles to avoid catching attention. Soon enough, they both reached the legendary brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10 where other magical children were being escorted through the passage. Lucius had to blink twice when he saw the boy in front of them disappear through the wall. Abraxas chuckled, giving him a slight push on the shoulder.

"Just run quickly through it, son. You'll find yourself in Platform 9 ¾ faster than you can blink. I'll be right behind you."

Lucius nodded stiffly as he stepped forward in front of the brick wall. Squaring his tiny shoulders, the young boy began to walk briskly towards the wall and melted right through it. Abraxas smiled proudly and stepped through the portal himself only to see his young son standing there, watching the scarlet and black Hogwarts express with awe. "Let's go, son…" He said, taking his son's hand and lead him through the crowd though Lucius' eyes never left the train. They walked towards the mid-section of the train where most students wearing the characteristic silver and green were already boarding.

"But what about my trunk, father?" the shorter blonde asked and Abraxas bent down to his son's height, tucking the stray strands of ice blonde hair behind his ear.

"Don't worry son, the elves have put them in the luggage compartment. They will be delivered to your dormitories after the sorting so don't get your hair in a knot worrying about them, okay?" he smiled at him, adjusting the black tie and fixing up his robe. "Be a good student now. Study hard and study well. Use magic wisely, alright? I don't want to hear any reports about you being a reckless and rambunctious child. Remember, you carry the family name when you get there. A Malfoy does not let anything get the better of him." Lucius remained quiet, which his father quickly picked up on, "What's the matter? Where did all your energy go, my boy?"

"Will you be okay, father?" Lucius asked quietly. Seeing his father's taken aback expression, he chose to elaborate, "I mean… Without me you'll be alone."

"I'll be fine, son." Abraxas smiled reassuringly, placing a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "I have lots of things to do, business to attend to, trips to go, people to see… I'll keep myself occupied until you come home for Christmas. So don't worry about that either, okay, Luc?"

Lucius' frown curved up to a smile. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the shrill trill of the train whistle. "You better get on board!" Abraxas said hurriedly, "The train will leave in two minutes."

The young boy nodded and ran towards the train doors only to stop, turn around and go back to his father. Abraxas watched confused as his son came running back to him until he felt the young boy crash into his arms in a tight hug. "I'll miss you father," he said softly, only intending for his father to hear. Abraxas sighed, wrapping his arms around his son too.

"I'll miss you too, Lucius…" he whispered back. The more they stayed hugging like this, the more he felt the need to never let his child go when suddenly, the second whistle blew. "Go on!" he called and Lucius untangled himself, jumping on board the train only to pop his head out of a window. "Goodbye, father!" Lucius hollered from where he was just as the train began to move. This was it. There was no going back for the both of them.

"Goodbye, Lucius!" he called back watching closely until he saw the head of blonde hair go back inside the window and the train was out of view. That was it. From now on, he would have no control over what would influence his young son or how safe he could be. He allowed his most prized possession, the one living legacy of his wife Castella, to go out and step into the dangerous world. Abraxas knew that this would be the start of his son growing up and very soon, he would start to lose control and influence over his son. His little boy was going to become a man. But he knew one thing. He would always be there to be his son's light. Should he ever stray, he would be there to guide him.

* * *

**Short one shot been brewing in my head for sometime. Might as well post it. Hooray for sweet daddy Braxy~ :D**


	2. Sick Nights

_UWAAAAHHHH!_

The shrill and unmistakable sound of a baby's cry ripped through the silence of the manor. Some of the inhabitants of the portraits lining the hall jumped and stirred awake, grumbling angrily about being disturbed from their slumber. Abraxas Malfoy sat up from his bed immediately, looking around his room frantically. Eventually, he realized that there was no threat around and that it was just his son crying from his nursery. Relaxing, he rubbed his face tiredly, running a hand through his messy blonde locks. Swinging his legs over the bed, he slipped his feet into the slippers awaiting him and grabbed his robe from nearby, slipping it on too before making his way to the nursery across his room.

Stifling a yawn, the single father pushed the already slightly open door and stepped inside, walking over to the cot in the far left side of the room where the moving bundle of blankets lay. With the snap of his fingers, the lamps in the room came alive with a soft light, illuminating the room with a soft yellow glow. Abraxas looked over the crib and reached down, pulling out his crying son and cradled him gently in his arms.

"Shhh, what is it, my little light?" he whispered only to be drowned out by Lucius' shrill cries. Abraxas sighed, bouncing him slightly in an attempt to calm his child down. This had been the fifth time this week that Lucius decided to wake up and cry his heart out in the middle of the night, asking for something. Whether it is a feeding, his pacifier, a diaper change, too hot or too cold, the little Malfoy prince demanded it all from his tired father. It happened so often that Abraxas already knew what to do without thinking about it. But tonight seemed to be different because even though the elder Malfoy went through all the usual things, nothing seemed to be calming Lucius down.

Letting out an exhausted huff, Abraxas let himself collapse onto the blue rocking chair beside the crib and stared at his son desperately. "Oh, my boy, what is it?" he asked, letting a bit of irritation slip through his tone. The little baby's lip quivered before letting out another loud wail that could put a banshee to shame. _"Dear Merlin…" _Abraxas silently thought in his mind, looking up to the ceiling as if it would give him his answer. Looking down again, he began to rock the chair, hoping that it would lull Lucius to sleep. He rocked him gently, brushing the downy soft hair atop the small head. "You've got your mother's mouth, you know." He mused, "If you want feel bad, you just let the whole world know!"

His hand landed on his son's pink cheek and realized that it was too warm to the touch. Abraxas' steel gray eyes widened when it finally clicked in his mind.

Little Lucius had a fever.

An irritated groan escaped his lips. He wanted to smack himself for not realizing earlier. "I'm sorry Luc," he said, beginning to unwrap Lucius from his swaddling blanket which made the infant considerably quieter until the once shrill screams were reduced to tiny whimpers. "Father was just too tired to notice, but I know what's wrong now. So don't you worry, alright?" he continued to coo as he stood up from the rocking chair, carrying Lucius so that his tiny head rested on his shoulder. He walked out of the nursery until he got back into the master's bedroom where he opened the bedside drawer and retrieved his wand before setting the baby boy on the cool sheets.

The moment Lucius felt himself be separated from his father, he began to whimper again. "Hush…" Abraxas shushed gently, letting him wrap his tiny hand around his finger. "Father's still here, Luc. It's okay." He smiled, lifting the wand just a little above his son's forehead, _"Febribus Mensura…" _he whispered the spell quietly, giving the wand a light flick and observantly watched the previously white light turn to a shade of light pink. Clicking his tongue, Abraxas gave the wand another flick, dispelling the charm, before looking back at his wide-eyed son.

"That's a bit too high of a fever for someone as little as you, my son…" he said, picking the little boy up and cradling him again. Lucius' little face scrunched up before letting out a fussy noise, quickly followed by a small sneeze. Abraxas couldn't help but chuckle as he reached for the tissue box and gently wiped his son's nose. Lucius glared at him with a displeased expression. "You can't blame me, Luc," the older blonde shrugged, placing the dirty tissue in the bin, "It was pretty funny."

Lucius gurgled in an upset fashion, his lip quivering and threatened to let another banshee-rivalling-wail loose. "Okay, Alright, I'm sorry!" Abraxas countered quickly to prevent the outburst. The baby giggled ever so softly, enjoying his victory before the smile dropped and leaned his head on his father's chest. Exhaling softly, Abraxas started to walk towards the bathroom and over to the sink. Opening the medicine cabinet, he began to rummage through the vast assortment of potions bottles and vials until he came across the small, green, crystal phial he was looking for.

"I got it," he proclaimed, dangling it in front of his tired son, "the solution to what ails you!"

Again, the upset gurgle came from the infant's mouth as his gray eyes stared at the phial evilly. "It can't be that bad, surely," Abraxas said, trying to offer some reassurance as they walked back to the nursery. Once there, he popped open the phial cap and the sweet sugary scent of the potion wafted out. After a bit of a struggle, Abraxas finally managed to get a few drops into Lucius' mouth. The little Malfoy made a face which suggested the potion didn't taste at all like it smelled.

Seeing his son becoming fussy again, Abraxas quickly reached for the nearest bottle with water and stuck it into Lucius' mouth. "There, wash it down with some water," he whispered. Once he was done, he placed the bottle on top of the changing table and sat back down onto the rocking chair, swaying it slowly as he cradled his son in his arms, watching him drift off to sleep.

"_Bonne nuit, mon ange," _Abraxas began to sing an old French lullaby, in fact, it was an old hymn used to be sung to many Malfoy children as his mother sang to him when he was a boy. _"C'est l'heure de fermer les yeux, Et de mettre ces questions de côté pour un autre jour," _he smiled, seeing that Lucius' eyes were closed and was sleeping peacefully, _"Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais, Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire, Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais –" _

He stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping child as he walked over to the cot and laid him back down on the bed. _"Good, the fever's gone down," _he thought, relieved. As he was moving away, Lucius began to fuss again, so he hovered over the crib for a while longer. _"Et tu devrais toujours savoir Que où que tu puisses aller Où que tu sois-" _he continued to sing, running a re-assuring hand through the soft hair, watching serenely as the fussing died down and the boy slipped back into slumber, _ "Je ne serai jamais très loi." _he bent down into the crib and gave his son a kiss on the head. But as soon as he started pulling away, Lucius immediately started whimper and fret, his little fist grabbing hold of his father's loose hair.

Abraxas sighed tiredly, prying the tiny hand away as he sat down on the carpeted floor, putting his finger through the bars until his son found it and held on tight. "You're just not going to let me go, right?" he mumbled, caressing the tiny hands with his fingers. "Castella, how do you do it?" Abraxas mused out loud, a sad smile coming to his face as he watched his son fall asleep for real, "Even though you're not here… Just look at him. He's practically you, my darling, with my reflection."

Lucius made a small noise of agreement, his father chuckling in response before yawning, feeling the need for sleep overtake him. Determined to stay up and watch over Lucius, Abraxas tried his best to keep his eyes open and fight off the urge to just shut them but eventually, the Malfoy father gave in and leaning his head on the side of the crib frame, fell asleep.

* * *

Agis wandered through the halls of the manor, wondering where her master had gone off to. The house elf had been given strict instructions to wake him up at exactly nine in the morning. When she went to the master's bedroom to do so and found him gone, she had assumed that the master of the house had already risen. But after several moments and upon hearing no sound of running water in the bathroom, she decided that it was not the case and went to go look for him in all the usual places.

Now, at quarter past nine, she was still looking for Abraxas.

The elderly elf scratched her head bewilderedly, running out of places to search when suddenly she heard a strange noise coming from the room in front of her. She knew it to be the young master's nursery but was curious about the snoring noise coming from it. It was definitely too loud and too deep to be a baby's snore. Curious, the elf pushed open the door slowly making it creak slightly and was surprised at the scene that she found. Both Young master and master Malfoy, sound asleep. The young master in his cot, his father on the floor, his hand still inserted between the bars with Lucius' hands still clinging onto his fingers.

Agis blinked thrice before finally concluding that she'd leave them alone for the time being. Smiling slightly at the sweet scene, she walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her as she went downstairs to go busy herself with making breakfast.

* * *

**Hope that this was an enjoyable read, even though it was shorter than the last one. :) Oh and just a side note:**

**The song Abraxas was singing is actually Goodnight my Angel by Billy Joel translated into French. In English, the lyrics are: **_**"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes, And save these questions for another day, I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say, I promised I would never leave you, Then you should always know, Wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away"**_

**Reviews are always welcome! And thank you to my two other reviewers! :D **


	3. Bedtime Stories - Malfoy Style

"_Assassin! Assassin! The Assassin is here!"_

_A guard cried, pointing his spear in a panicked fashion up at the seemingly empty sky. The other soldiers of the hopeless Saxon army looked up at the darkening sky, trying to spot what their comrade was pointing at but to no avail. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream ripped through the sky and another soldier came running out of the palace, his face paler than a sheet of parchment. He stopped, eyes wide with fear as he raised a shaking hand up to point at the tower. "The Lord is DEAD! The Assassin has come!"_

_The soldiers barely had any time to utter a response when all of a sudden one of them dropped to the ground, dead. Shocked and scared, the soldiers huddled together and tried their best to think straight but all of their teammates were dropping like flies around them. They didn't appear to have any srt of weapons imbedded in them, which only meant one thing. The Assassin that they've only ever heard about – The one who every soldier referred to as the Silent Death – Has finally come._

"_So he really is here…" one of them murmured as he gulped down his own spit._

"_S-SHOW YOURSELF, ASSASSIN!" another one cried as bravely as he could muster, clutching his sword with a shaking and clammy hand. "HERE WE ARE! AND WE ARE NOT AFRAID!"_

"_Hush Edgar!"_

_But the soldier named Edgar did not close his mouth, "COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU COWARD! STOP HIDING IN THE SHADOWS AND FIGHT!"_

_It was silent. So silent that if someone had dropped a pin, it could be heard for miles around. The warrior behind Edgar gulped. He could feel his knees shake and the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand up. He felt a cold breeze pass him before he felt a quick stab of a blade, aimed straight at his heart. He only had enough time to point his fear widened eyes upwards to stare into the cold, steel gray of his killer's before the blade was pulled out and he fell to the ground._

"_Robert?" Edgar asked as he turned around, only to nearly jump out of his skin when he saw the black cloaked figure before him, holding a sharp, bloody blade in his hand."M-MURDERER!"_

"_You told me to fight fair. And fair I shall fight," The assassin said, coldly as he pulled off his hood, revealing white blonde hair, a pale face and eerily calm gray eyes. He began to step closer to the shaking guard who still foolishly tried to stand his ground. Edgar growled his battle cry, charging directly at the mysterious killer with his spear. Quickly, the assassin drew out what seemed to be a simple wooden baton and with a muttered incantation, the spear came flying out of Edgar's hand. Before he could react, he was suddenly blasted back until he hit the stone wall behind him._

"_W-What are you…?" Edgar muttered._

"_Just a man with a duty to his king." The assassin muttered, "And if you want to live you shall acknowledge him as your own too."_

"_Never," Edgar sneered, "Long live King Harold of England! And may God trample over your Norman army!"_

_The man's gray eyes narrowed, "So be it then." _

_The Last thing Edgar saw was a wand being pointed in his face and in a flash of green light, all the life left his eyes-_

"_WAIT!"_

Abraxas blinked, looking up from the storybook at the sudden interruption. Taking off his glasses, he shifted a little bit, allowing him to look down at the gigantic pair of gray eyes staring back at him. "Yes, Lucius?"

"Who was King Harold...?" Lucius asked, pointing to the name in the book before looking up.

"The muggle king of England during the 11th century, son." Abraxas stated, pointing towards the medieval-esque picture on the side of the text.

"Heh, his muggle army was no match for a wizard assassin now was he?" Lucius smiled up at his father who chuckled, pulling his son closer to his side. "And then after Armand killed all of them, all the wizards and witches took over England... Right?"

"Ermm... Not quite." Abraxas sighed, turning the delicate page of the old looking book. Since the day that they both stumbled upon the old book detailing the life and times of the first Malfoys who settled in England, Lucius had asked to be read a passage or a story from it each night. They relived the stories of Armand Malfoi from his childhood up until his time as King William the conqueror's top assassin and so far he was loving it.

"What do you mean not quite?"

"Well, you have to remember, Luc, he didn't come with a sea of wizards. In fact, as horrible as it was to admit, our ancestor came to England with a band of Muggles – Not magic folk,"

"Oh," Lucius muttered, sounding deflated. "But... Armand had to be pureblood right? Because we're pureblood?"

"Uh-huh,"

"And purebloods aren't allowed to be friends with muggles, right? You told me so yourself!"

"I'm not denying it," Abraxas smiled at his son's ridiculously serious expression.

"Why is he fighting for a muggle king, then?" Lucius was practically interrogating his father but Abraxas was finding it hard to take his adorably serious face seriously. Suddenly, the seriousness disappeared from the boy's face, "King William of Normandy WAS a muggle... Right?"

Abraxas heaved a big breath, trying to think of a way to explain this all to his young son. "Well, Lucius, I was hoping we wouldn't get into this topic until you were a little bit older but since you brought it up, we might as well discuss it," he said, wrapping an arm around Lucius as he scooted closer to his father, eager to hear the explanation. "Believe it or not, in our ancestor Armand's time, it was common for magic folk and muggles to be aquainted. There were no blood statuses. No such thing as pureblood, halfblood, muggleborn."

He looked down and upon seeing the thoroughly confused look on Lucius' face, he chose to continue. "It was all well and good. And for a period of time, we actually co-existed fairly well. That is until the non-magical people... Betrayed our trust."

"Betrayed...?" the little blonde echoed his father, tipping his head to the side. "How?"

"They started to become... jealous," Abraxas shrugged, "Jealous of our magical abilities and maybe even the longer lifespan that witches and wizards tended to have. I mean, the average muggle has a life-expectancy of about 80 years at best while wizards normally live to 150. Following the jealousy, they became abusive. Kind magic folk who had the graces to offer help to those ungrateful people were being threatened, their magic being abused for a muggle's selfish purposes. After that came the paranoia,"

"Para... Noia?"

"Mm-hmm," the father nodded, "They became too frightened. They were convinced that our kind was going to overthrow them – Take over all of their land, riches and power. This lead to one of the most horrible and atrocious acts of cruelty known to wizardkind," Abraxas stopped, flipping through a huge chunk of the book as he tried to find a specific section. Once he had found it, he opened it up and through it wasn't anything too graphic, it was enough to make the younger boy gasp. An old image that depicted muggles holding out torches and pitchforks chasing after a magical family who were trying to protect themselves was splayed out on a two page spread. In the background was an image of houses burning, bodies of dead witches and wizards on the ground, dead. "Witch hunts."

"They killed them?' Lucius whispered, horrified. "Muggles... Killed them?"

"It actually came to a point when they got so paranoid that they started killing off their own kind if they did something remotely magical. Ridiculous isn't it?" Abraxas nodded solemly, flipping it to the next page. "You see that?" his finger pointed to the picture of a blond man on the top right hand corner, "That was Brutus Malfoy II. He was an activist for separating from the muggle society after his brother's family was killed by them in a hunt. Eventually, they came after him. His wife and children were killed when they set the manor on fire – "

"THEY WENT TO THE MANOR?!"

"Yes they did. The one we live in now is probably... The third one that was rebuilt as an exact replica of the original. We're still on the original land that was given to Armand by William, just the Manor has been changed over the centuries."

"What happened after that?" Lucius asked tentatively, resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"The move for having a separate society happened." Abraxas answered, "Some Malfoys were reluctant at first but as the hunts grew fiercer and living amongst muggles became akin to suicide, the whole family eventually decided to move with it. All ties with muggles were cut off. Communication and Association with them was forbidden and unthinkable after what they'd done to the family. Thus, pureblood societies were definitely formed. We were the ones who swore to keep to ourselves, to keep our blood pure in order to keep our kind safe. And then there's the _other _kind. The ones who still chose to keep those traitors in their company."

"Bloodtraitors..." Lucius sneered, "I don't understand how they could stand to be like that! Being friends with someone who... Who killed someone of your kind!"

"They say that time heals things... And it's time to start anew. I personally would rather stay safe than sorry. And also, as long as those undesirables stay out of my way, I'll stay out of theirs." Abraxas closed the book and set it on the bedside table, "But now do you understand?"

"Yes, father..." the young boy nodded, "I feel sorry though... All those innocent magical kids murdered because muggles became too scared of us!"

"I know," Abraxas said, climbing out of the bed to allow his son to crawl into the covers. He pulled the emerald green sheets up to the boy's neck before reaching out for the ponytail and untied the ribbon, causing the blonde locks to flow freely. "

"And those mudbloods – "

"Muggleborns – "

"Fine. Muggleborns think they're as good as us after what they did." Lucius yawned. Abraxas smiled, picking up the small stuffed dragon and placed it beside his son. Lucius reached out for the toy and hugged it lovingly as his father ran a soothing hand through his hair. "Do you think... Someone will do something... About them?"

"Hmm, maybe," the elder Malfoy answered, "But is there really a need to do something about it? They're no real threat. Not against really skilled wizards. To do something about it would seem like revenge for what they did centuries ago. And we can't allow ourselves to stoop to their level of cruelty, now can we?"

"Hmm," Lucius mumbled, snuggling his toy dragon, "But it's different. I won't be fighting because I'm par... par-a... paranoid. I'll be fighting to keep our family safe! To keep all wizards safe... To even keep you safe!" he pointed a sleepy finger at his father.

"Hey, that's my job." Abraxas chuckled, "As you father I'm supposed to be the one protecting YOU. Not the other way around!"

"Well, I'll do it for my baby then..." Lucius smiled, "I'll do it to protect him... or her."

"Aye... You're too young for this sort of talk, my son." Abraxas said, leaning over to give his son a kiss on the forehead. "Now go to sleep, Luc."

"Good Night, Father..." Lucius smiled sleepily before finally drifting off to sleep.

"Bonne Nuit, Lucius," Abraxas whispered. Stealing one last look at his son's sleeping face, he smiled, blowing the candle off before heading out of the door, closing it silently behind him.


End file.
